


The Purging Supernatural

by peblezQ



Category: Supernatural, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Movie: The Purge (2013), Movie: The Purge: Anarchy, Movie: The Purge: Election Year, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Supernatural AU where everything's the same, except they live in an America governed by The New Founding Fathers (NFFA).This is a fancy way of saying that this is a crossover between “The Purge 1, 2, and 3” and “Supernatural”.(Note: Monsters take this purge holiday very seriously as well.)





	The Purging Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting on my Google Drive since March of 2017 and decided to post it in case anyone was interested in it. It’s a neat idea that I don’t want to bother continuing if nobody wants to read it.
> 
> This has no correlation with my “SUPERNATURAL: Nevada” series on here. This is just something random that I wrote out of boredom one day. I even have an unfinished “movie trailer” for this fic saved on my portable hard drive that I planned to upload onto YouTube at one point, lmao.
> 
> Now here’s the original Author's Note that I wrote back in March when I originally planned to post this on my fanfic Tumblr blog that no longer exists, lol: 
> 
> _I got inspired to write this on Sunday, March 19th, 2017 - after watching “The Purge: Election Year” for the first time. I've gotta say, the first Purge sucked, but the second and third ones were a bit more entertaining to watch. While watching the third Purge movie, I was like, “I wonder what the Winchester's and the other hunters would do during the purge?”_
> 
> _This fic is my answer to that question._
> 
> _I hope you guys enjoy the story!_
> 
> _~ Pebbs_

# 9:00am

“Stay safe tonight, miss!” the cashier says with a strained smile. You sigh and lift the right corner of your lips with a slight nod.

“You too,” you bow your head as you pick up your grocery bag and leave the store. You dread this night, so you take any precautions to over prepare yourself for an entire week before the purge. You're currently just getting the final essentials that you somehow forgot to do earlier. Your mind went a little blank all month with the thought of this night pumping your heart at an unsteady pace.

The Purge is only twelve hours, but they're the longest twelve hours in the world. You shove your groceries in your car, and you glance around at the seemingly abandoned parking lot. People are nuts - they do last minute errands in the middle of the day, or after work right before the purge. You, on the other hand, make sure your stuff is in order before lunchtime the day of. Never cut it close, that way if something holds you back a bit, you'd still have a chance to get home safely to lock up.

You enter your car, and turn the key in the ignition. You quickly drive out of the parking lot, and down the street towards your apartment building. You pass by the small stores slowly opening up for the day, and you adjust your grip on the steering wheel as a man waves masks around saying they're half off for tonight.

You pull into the parking lot of your building, and you hurry out of your seat. You pull the groceries from the trunk, and you lock your car before walking to the entrance of the complex.

You're not extremely poor, but you're still rather broke. You made sure to get a decent place to live in to be safer, but you usually struggle to pay rent more often than you'd like to admit.

You enter the apartment, and smile as you watch your kid brother eat cereal at the kitchen table. “Hey, y/n!”

“Morning, Freddie-bear,” you chime back as you lock up the door. You shove your keys and wallet in your satchel on the table by the front door.

“Thanks for letting me stay home from school today!” Freddie exclaims with a mouthful of Frootloops.

“I always let you stay home today,” you give him a warm smile, “I don't know why they don't close down the school's today. I feel they're cutting it too close.”

Freddie swallows his food, staring at the bowl with a vacant expression. You sigh and scruff his head. “Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to make your day lame.”

“It was already lame. Don't worry, you didn't ruin it,” Freddie sighs, “I don't like this day very much.”

“Neither do I, kid,” you give him a gentle smile, and he returns it before going back to his cereal.

“I mostly wanted you here to help me prepare our supper for tonight! I got us your favourite!” you smile as you wiggle the grocery bag in front of him before putting it on the counter.

“Lasagna?” he asks eagerly with a toothy grin; it shows off the gap in the front where he recently lost a baby tooth.

“You bet your ass I got lasagna!” You pipe back as you pull the ingredients out with a wide grin. The rest of his cereal is quickly forgotten as he jumps up and scurries into the kitchen. You laugh as he instantly drags the stool to hop on and open the cupboard, grabbing the pan you always use to make lasagna. You grab your great grandmother's homemade cookbook, and open to the bookmarked page. You have the recipe memorized, but you and Freddie like to use the book. You haven't ever put words to why you like using it so much. Maybe it was the old musky smell, or maybe it reminded you both of the one's you love dearly. You shake your head and line up all the ingredients on the counter.

# ~***~

“You got everything packed, Dean?” Sam looks up from his duffel bag to look at his older brother. Dean loads his gun and tucks it in the back of his jeans before zipping up his bag.

“Yeah,” he lifts the bag over his shoulder, and walks passed his brother, “come on, Sammy, we're gonna be late if we don't put this motel in the dust.”

“Yeah, I know…” Sam rolls his eyes as they exit their motel room, “you okay, Dean? You seem edgy today. I mean...edgier than usual…”

Dean halts, and harshly turns to his brother with pursed lips. “Don't ask stupid questions, Sammy.”

“Sorry.”

“It's just…I...” Dean tosses his bag in the trunk of the impala and rubs his hand down his face, “I just hate this night…”

Sam nods and squints at his brother with his usual puppy look. “Me too.”

“Sometimes I wonder if this country's run by freakin monsters with a holiday like this.”

“Yeah, you'd think so,” Sam breathes out a soft chuckle as he drops his bag beside Dean's in the trunk.

# ~***~

You and your brother spent the whole day making lasagna, playing Mario Kart, and watching your favourite movies. You rest your head on your hand as you watch him doodle in the sketchbook you bought him for his birthday. You look down at the Canadian immigration papers you picked up a while back, but never got a chance to fill out.

“Hey, y/n! Earth to the space cadet,” Freddie snaps his fingers in front of your face, and you sit up, taking in a breath you didn't know you were holding in.

“Hmm?”

“The timer's going off,” he states while pointing to the stove. 

You stare at the stove for a moment, letting the fogginess of your mind clear up with a head shake. You smile, standing up and walking to the stove to shut off the timer.

You put on the oven mitts, and pull out the lasagna. Your eyes flicker up to the clock, and you sigh bitterly. You put the pan down on top of the stove, shut it off, and turn to your brother while removing the knitted mitts.

“It's ten after six,” you deadpan, and he stands up at attention. You nod to him, and he responds by walking with you to the front door. You check the locks, and then you both pull the bookshelf to sit in front of the door. Well, you pull the bookshelf, but he likes to help out even if he's too small to have any real strength.

You both walk around the apartment, shutting and locking every window before putting up the wood panels you have stored for this night. You double check everything before grabbing the hidden gun, and checking for bullets. You tuck it in the back of your jeans, then flop your flannel over it to keep it hidden. You nod to your brother, and he nods back empathetically. You give your little brother a half-hearted smile.

“Let's eat.”

# ~***~

“Wish I could say it was good to see ya boys,” Ellen says as she gives both Sam and Dean a hug. They turn and hug Jo as well.

“So, you guys ready for just about the worst night ever?” Jo laughs out mockingly as she crosses her arms.

“Not really. Once Bobby and Rufus make it here, and we can confirm our game plan for the night, then we might be fine,” Sam says with a nod.

“Speaking of, here comes the dynamic duo,” Dean chimes in as Bobby and Rufus walk into the abandoned house just outside of Los Angeles, California.

“So, can we go over the plan?” Ellen pipes in as she nods her head, acknowledging their arrival.

“Our main focus tonight is to not die --”

“Well, that's a given,” Dean interupts Rufus with an eyeroll.

“Quiet, you idjit,” Bobby says in a bitter tone. Rufus takes the opportunity to continue his plan.

“-- don't die, and _only_ kill monsters. We only have few weapons and people in our group, and we don't have time to be heroes for everyone…” Rufus points his index finger at Dean, “I'm talking to you, Dean. Don't save people being attacked by another person, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Only kill monsters, only save victims of monsters, and don't die,” Dean repeats with his arms folded over his chest. 

# ~***~

You and your brother are sitting on the couch, eating lasagna while watching TV. You both stop eating immediately once your program is cut off to show the national purge alert screen and the godawful tone that plays with it.

“This is not a drill. This is an emergency broadcast system,” this repeats a few times as you hold your brother in a one armed hug as you put your plates down.

“The annual purge is about to commence. Any and all laws for the next twelve consecutive hours will be legal. That includes murder,” your brother's grip on your shirt tightens as he keeps it buntched up in his little palms, “any weapons under class…” you stare vacantly at the screen, no longer taking in any of the words as the emergency broadcast drones on. Your eyes roam to the floor as you lose yourself in your head, thinking about the gun tucked in the back of your jeans for protection. You snap your lost gaze back to the screen when it states, “...happy purging.”

Then, the sirens go off. You feel your heart pounding in your chest as each booming noise erupts the city and the rest of America. You instinctively hold your brother tighter, and he mirrors your instinct as you both roam your eyes across the room, as if searching for the source of the sound.

“Y/n, I'm scared,” Freddie mumbles in your shirt.

You pull him closer, if that's even possible - since he's already impossibly close. “Me too, kid,” you bitterly admit before you smile down at him, “but we'll be okay, as long as we stick together.”

Freddie shakily nods into your shirt, and you scruff his hair before looking back at the TV. The screen turns black, and then your cable comes back on again. The only channel available on cable, though, is the news. You turn on Netflix, not wanting to watch that bullshit news, and you both put on a Disney movie to ease the nerves.

# ~***~

Everyone involuntary flinches at the sound of the sirens echoing through the empty streets of Los Angeles. Dean pulls his gun from his jeans, and holds it out, ready to shoot the first threat he sees. Everyone mirrors his action as they search around themselves cautiously.

The moment the sirens stop, they hear a truck coming up from behind. They all hurry into a nearby alley, and they watch as a pickup truck slowly rolls down the street. It's filled with a couple of men in animal masks, and the area is suddenly littered with beer cans as these rednecks shoot up into the air. One of them notices the group in the alley, and taps his gun to his head before waving it and hollering.

“It's the Purge, motherfuckers!” the man screams before shooting a few rounds in the night sky. Everyone else cheers with them, and the hunters in the alley awkwardly nod to the rednecks as they continue to drive down the road. Some purgers don't like killing other purgers. They have different groups. The rednecks from out of town usually go on a killing spree on homeless people, or basically anyone who doesn't have a gun.

It's kind of an unwritten rule to avoid groups of people with guns on purge night - even if you have a group with guns, too. Dean inwardly shudders to himself. That group of men thinks the hunters are out purging. The thought of purging sickens Dean, and he regrets not shooting those men before they could cause any harm to anyone.

Even though they're human, they're no better than the things they hunt.

# ~***~

One hour went by before the power went out. Freddie just latched to you again, and you stand up with him twisting your shirt in his hand. You walk to the window, and peek through the opening in the panel to see what's out there.

There's a truck - a big one. A SWAT team hurries out of it, and they have men with a giant chainsaw. Your face goes pale as your blood runs cold. The men start sawing away at the front doors of the small apartment complex, and you instinctively grab the gun.

“Freddie, grab the travel bags,” you strictly order, and he hesitates for a moment. “Freddie!” you look down at him, and even though your voice is stern, your eyes are filled with the same love and fear his are filled with. He nods up at you before running to the couch and putting on his bag and holding yours in his trembling hands.

“Thuh-this...This’us never happen before, y/n…” his words slur like any child's voice would in such trepidation.

You glance out the window before facing Freddie and putting your bag on your back, “yeah, something's not right…” you grab his hand and run to your bedroom window, “you remember the escape plan?”

Freddie nervously nods, and you return a firm nod before you both peel away the wooden panel. You open the window, and check around before helping your brother out onto the fire escape. You always set up a firm rope to go to the building next door. You don't even have to say a word to Freddie as he loops his legs around the rope and goes across to the neighboring building.

As you stick your leg out the window, you hear your front door crash open. You ignore it as you quickly follow behind Freddie, and he quietly cheers you on from the other building. Your heartbeat picks up its pace, and your palms dampen as you struggle across. Looking down isn't even a consideration - you're not afraid of heights, but you are afraid of falling and possibly dying. Who else is gonna keep your brother safe if you don't make it across?

As you land on the building, Freddie helps you to your feet, and you quickly pull out your switchblade and cut the rope. You grab onto Freddie's hand, and you both climb down the fire escape on the opposite end of the neighbor building. Once you both land in the alley, you get right to business to finding your safe spots. You aim to head to the one far outside the city, but you'll have to make a few pit stops at the other safe spots for necessary breaks for your kid brother.

You kneel in front of your brother, “you remember the training that dad taught us?” he quickly nods as he demonstrates the safety on/off, and how to reload. Then he holds the gun in the position he was shown to use when actually shooting something, or in this case, someone. You pray to God he doesn't have to use it tonight.

“Good, kiddo,” you smile and scruff his hair before standing up.

“Keep the safety off, and try not to shoot me,” you whisper as you pull out your gun, “never let your guard down.” Freddie nods, and you both check the backstreet before breaking for the next alleyway. You both repeat this until in an alley just a block from your first checkpoint, you hold your brother behind you as you each lean on the slimy brick wall. The sound of screaming, laughter, a vehicle moving, and gunshots ignites you to hold your index finger to your lips at your brother. He nods wearily, and holds his hand over his mouth.

You keep your head back, and your senses on high alert as you watch the truck of purgers drive by, chasing a man. You quickly cover your brother's eyes moments before they shoot the man down. You sigh bitterly, looking away from the street as the masked men cheer for their victory.

They roll out of the street, but they left the body, and you don't want Freddie to see it. You turn to your brother and kneel beside him. “Keep your eyes closed, and I'll carry you the rest of the way.”

Freddie nods, and you remove your hand to see his eyes squeezed shut. You help him hop on your back, and you make one last check before breaking for the next alleyway. However, you're stopped dead center in the road when your brother's weight vanishes. You turn around with your gun ready, and his eyes are still squeezed shut as he screams. A man with bloodshot eyes and sharp black claws is holding on tightly to your little brother, and he seems to be smelling Freddie's pulse. You shoot the man in the head - but he just looks at you with an irritated look. You shoot him again, but to no avail, he's still alive and pissed. Just as he's about to sink his shark-like teeth into your brother's shoulder, his head falls clean off. You blink as your brother falls with the man's body, and the head rolling to your feet. You look back up at where he was standing to find a girl roughly around your age standing there with a bloody blade in her hand.

“Y/n!” Freddie screams as he opens his eyes and stares at the two dead bodies on the street. His eyes widen as he looks at you, completely coated in an odd pattern of blood from the decapitated creature that was about to eat your brother.

“Jo, you alright?” A stern woman's voice echoed from behind, and you quickly turns to see a group of people with various weapons coming from different Alley's.

“Yeah, just ganked the last vamp from that nest we've been following all night,” the girl who you assume is Jo responds as she casually wipes her blade. Freddie suddenly stands up and points his gun at the girl - Jo - who chopped the things head off. Everyone freezes.

“Woah, hey, easy there kid,” the six foot man says in a cautious voice. His voice is deep and gruff, and he looks undeniably attractive.

You quickly pull your gun on this man, and he instantly raises his hands defensively. “Don't tell my brother what to do.”

“We're not purging,” another man says, this man is possibly the height of a moose, and he has a puppy-like look I'm his eyes.

“Yeah, I actually just saved your brother's life from a vampire back there, so you're welcome,” the girl called Jo says as she keeps her demeanour cautious.

“A vampire?” you look back at the six foot man, “aren't they killed by a stake to the heart?”

They all blink dumbly at your comment, and the man just smirks as he replies. “Actually, that's just a myth. You have to chop their heads clean off to kill a vampire.”

“Naturally…” you mutter with a cocked eyebrow, “so if you're not purging, then what the hell are you doing out here?”

“Saving people,” the man replies almost instantly.

“From vampire's?”

“From monsters,” he says with a lifted eyebrow.

“Why should we believe anything you say?” you ask, keeping your gun ready to shoot.

“Look, if you wanna go, just go. We won't stop you.”

“Not gonna happen. You'll just follow us.”

“We saved yours and your brother's life, maybe a simple thank you and a farewell would be nice…”

You look at the man. Your eyes search his for any sign of lies. They show none. You can't deny whatever was about to bite into your brother was not human. Also, these people clearly outnumber you and your brother, and they don't seem to have their weapons out anymore. You lower your gun, and look over at Freddie. You nod to him, and he hesitates for a brief moment, but eventually lowers his gun as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue this story? It looks like it might be a few chapters with what I wrote so far.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below :)
> 
> [P.S. I'll edit this later if I'm continuing because there's probably a few mistakes, haha.]


End file.
